unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Florence
See also: Florence (Rebirth) Introduction DOT.gif |Profile Image=Normal=150px |-|Sealed=150px |Name = |Title = IronHeart |JP =フロレンス |CN = 佛羅倫斯 |Birth = United Kingdom of Lubiona |FRCDOB = Vendémiaire 19 |ADDOB = 10 Oct |Bloodtype = B |Height =168 cm |Weight =57 kg |Hobby =Tobacco |Description = A panzerjäger from The United Kingdom of Lubiona. Tobacco is her trademark. (Old description) Panzerjäger from The United Kingdom of Lubiona who was a combat veteran famed as Nerves of Steel. (Current description) }} Lv1 *10, Fragments of Memory *10, Fragments of Time *10, Fragments of Light *10, Fragments of Death *10 }} Character Stats |Skill 2 = Battle Axe |Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Short / 5^ Sword |L2 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +6. If you are having [Paralysis], double the dice damage you deal. |L3 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +6. If you are having [Paralysis], double the dice damage you deal. |L4 Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Short / 5^ Sword |L4 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +7. If you are having [Paralysis], double the dice damage you deal. |L5 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +7. If you are having [Paralysis], double the dice damage you deal. |L3 Event = |L3 Rarity = 5 |L3 Cost = 18 |Skill 3 = MOAB |Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 8^ Gun |L3 Skill 3 Desc = Deal 2 direct damage to yourself and all members in your opponent's team. |L4 Skill 3 Desc = Deal 2 direct damage to yourself and all members in your opponent's team. |L5 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 7^ Gun |L5 Skill 3 Desc = Deal 2 direct damage to yourself and all members in your opponent's team. |L4 Cost = 18 |L4 Rarity = 5 |L4 Event = |L5 Cost = 21 |L5 Rarity = 5 |L5 Event = |Skill 4 = Overheat |Skill 4 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 2^ Special, 2^ Move |L5 Skill 4 Desc =Give yourself [Effects|[DEF +6 (9 turns) and Paralysis (9 turns)]]. |R1 Cost = 21 |R1 Rarity = 6 |R1 Event = |R1 Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Short / 1^ Defense |R1 Skill 1 Desc = DEF + 4* (Defense #). Give yourself [Effects|[Paralysis (1 turn)]]. |R1 Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Short / 5^ Sword |R1 Skill 2 Desc = ATK +7. If you are Paralyzed when activating this skill, double the dice damage you deal. |R1 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 7^ Gun |R1 Skill 3 Desc = Deal 2 direct damage to yourself and all members in your opponent's team. |R1 Skill 4 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 2^ Special, 2^ Move |R1 Skill 4 Desc =Give yourself [Effects|[DEF +6 (9 turns) and Paralysis (9 turns)]]. |R2 Cost = 22 |R2 Rarity = 7 |R2 Event = |EX Skill 1 Cards = Defense / Short / 1^ Defense |EX Skill 1 Desc = DEF + 5* (Defense #). Give yourself [Effects|[Paralysis (1 turn)]]. |R3 Cost = 23 |R3 Rarity = 8 |R3 Event = |EX Skill 2 Cards = Attack / Short / 6^ Sword |EX Skill 2 Desc = ATK +11. If you are having [Paralysis], double the dice damage you deal. |R4 Cost = 25 |R4 Rarity = 9 |R4 Event = |EX Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 8^ Gun |EX Skill 3 Desc = Deal 3 direct damage to yourself and all members in your opponent's team. |R5 Cost = 29 |R5 Rarity = 10 |R5 Event = |EX Skill 4 Cards = Move / All Ranges / 2^ Special, 2^ Move |EX Skill 4 Desc =Give yourself [Effects|[DEF +8 (9 turns) and Paralysis (3 turns)]]. |L1 Image = 1.jpg |L2 Image = 2.jpg |L3 Image = 3.jpg |L4 Image = 4.jpg |L5 Image = 5.jpg |R1 Image = R1.jpg |R2 Image = R2.jpg |R3 Image = R3.jpg |R4 Image = R4.png |R5 Image = R5.jpg }} Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 1 Desc = Activates the armor to protect herself. |Skill 1 Notes= *''Defense #'' refers to the sum of Shield points from your cards, not your DEF. |Skill 2=Battle Axe |Skill 2 Img = L2S.jpg |Skill 2 Desc = Swinging a large axe downwards. |Skill 3=MOAB |Skill 3 Img = L3S.jpg |Skill 3 Desc = MotherOfAllBomb. Inducing a large bomb. |Skill 4=Overheat |Skill 4 Img = L5S.jpg |Skill 4 Desc = The powerful armoring which will be activated when the Armor is kicked into overdrive. }} Character Exclusive Weapons Trivia *In the original version of Florence's L1 card, she was holding a cigarette. *According to Florence's R4 story, she should not be wearing that uniform as shown in her R4 card. Miya has admitted that he made a mistake, but it seems that he is not going to redraw the picture. *The gun Florence (and Ada) used is Glock. *'Important:' Since Techway is preparing the mobile version of Unlight, the new rare cards released after 18th Oct, 2016 will not have new card pictures as a temporary measure. Their card pictures will be added back later. In the meantime, the numbers of fragments required to level up these cards will be reduced.Official Twitter, 18 Oct 2016 **R5 Florence is the 12th card affected by this policy. **'Level-up requirement for R5 Florence (effective from 25 Jan 2017 to ???):' R4 Florence *1, L5 Florence *10, Fragment of Life *10, Fragment of Death *25, Chaosium *2 Gallery Florence Official wallpaper 1600x1200 027.jpg Florence Official wallpaper 720x1080 027 i.jpg Florence Facebook avatar.png Doll Hand Florence.png References Category:Characters Affected by 18th Oct, 2016 Policy